1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hearing aid accessories. More specifically, it relates to devices for supporting a hearing aid from the ear.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is well known to those persons who wear or are acquainted with hearing aids that conventionally they are supported on the ear by means of ear molds and ear hooks in order to securely hold the hearing aid in proper place. Accordingly, it is necessary to alter the size or shape of the ear mold. It may also be necessary for the ear hooks to be specially shaped or sized and possibly be specially flexible. The hearing aid case may also be specially shaped. These limitations are of course objectionable so that there is a need for improvement in the retention of hearing aid devices on the ear.